khcfandomcom-20200215-history
Takehiko Hidaka
Takehiko "Take" Hidaka is a keyblade wielder and Prince of Heart in Kingdom Hearts Light Chaser. Biography Takehiko was born in the world Incandescent Peaks, a world constantly at war with dragons that are able to sense and feed off of the emotions of humans. He was born to a family of soldiers and as a result was on the path to being placed in training himself. On the night he was born, another child was supposed to born and did not, presumably a girl, and as a result those who knew of Take's pure heart theorized that the power was not supposed to go to him, but no one could ever really know. As a child, Take was a bit of a troublemaker who liked to rile people up or hide items of value to them in easy places for them to find. With the combined theories of his birth, and how quick on his feet he was with his pranks, this resulted in the Head Councillor of his homeworld, Hotaka, to call him the "Little Thief". Usually his pranks, despite the inconvenience left people in a pretty good mood and it resulted in many of those in the village to enjoy his company. Often seen in the company of all of his brothers and keeping his energy up by bouncing off his oldest brother Iwao's energy so it was almost always filled with laughter as all the brothers that could spar with each other did spar with each other. But as he grew older, the dragons seemed to have a sharp spike in their attack patterns and it resulted in Take being placed in training earlier than usual. When Take was 10 years old, there was a major dragon attack that wiped out almost a third of his village, and Iwao was one of the causalities. It wasn't the first time Take had lost someone he'd known, but it was the first time he lost someone so close. As he was mourning by his brother's grave he was approached by a man he did not know, but would later learn his name was Gero who performed the keyblade inheritance ceremony so Take would have the power to protect those he cared about. Then he left leaving Take to keep living a life his brother Iwao would be proud of. That said, things did not end up going as planned as the intensity of his training kicked up, beginning the use of scorpion stings and conditioning him to comply better with authority. This started to null his ability to feel, and gaining his village's way of looking at life. When he was thirteen, his brother Yasushi was killed in battle and he didn't feel a thing about it, thinking his brother died honorably and for his village. His younger brother Akio, finally old enough to understand death, was upset greatly by his death and was angry at the fact Take and their other brother Shoji barely had any reaction to them losing their brother. It took Take a bit to process exactly what Akio meant and the pain began to come back, hating himself for not acknowledging Yasushi's death or even feeling sad about it. He promised himself he would never feel that way about losing someone again. When Take was 15, that promise was tested as a dragon attack resulted in Shoji being placed in a near death situation. Despite it being careless, Take ran in front of him to protect him, not willing to lose another brother. It was in that moment Take was finally able to call on the keyblade, just in the lick of time to save the two them. Despite saving his life, Shoji became enraged at Take seemingly having a "hero complex" and the village's reaction to Take's actions was dismissive and cold, telling him he should not have done that due to the risk of them possibly losing two soldiers when they would have at most lost one. Take was brought over to the High Counsel who determined he would leave in a month's time to find a keyblade master to train him, but before that he would go into an intensive "accelerated" training program to maintain physical effectiveness and the mentality of the homeworld. They kept him there for a bit longer than a month until Atmos arrived to bring Take to her world in order to train him. At that point, Take was so emotionally withdrawn that he could barely show an ounce of emotion even if he tried. When there, he met one of Atmos' other students Chrono and they became pretty good friends despite Take being closed off most of the time and Chrono not really pushing him out of his comfort zone. Take's training with Atmos consisted more about lessons that she felt Take needed emotionally, as well as learning more about outside worlds, rather than really being trained with the keyblade as much. But he did get his training in with Chrono whenever he could. There was a point in the middle of speaking with Atmos that he ended up having time freeze around him and he ended up meeting a man named Stamatis who taught him a bit about enjoying the moment and meditating, though he didn't really heed that advice cause of how sudden it was. The longer Take trained the more the emotionless barriers began to break, getting to the point where Take had a breakdown and stayed in his room until Atmos came to check on him and he begged her to somehow get rid of the keyblade so he could go back home so he wouldn't become distant from his homeworld. After a long talk he knew that likely would not happen and than he might as well keep going with his training. A week later Atmos told them they would be meeting up with another master to talk about other masters disappearing... Light Chaser To be added later. Appearance Take is roughly 5'4 with black hair and green eyes. His hair is normally shaved in more of a military style but he let it grow out a bit when he started training in Atmos' world. His outfits generally consist of greens because of uniform. He often keeps a neutral expression that he usually allows to break in combat, but otherwise remains as emotionless as he can. Personality Having been trained to not emote, he tends to come across as serious and unopinionated. When his emotions break out, however, he tends to come across as a bit unstable with it due to not being able to properly express and cope with his emotions for so long. He is very selfless to the point of it being dangerous, as he will put others often over himself. But he tries to get along with as many people as he can, though he has trouble tolerating those who are intentionally deceptive or over-investigative. He looks at everyone seeing the good in them before the bad, which can result in the boy being easily manipulated by authority figures or those he trusts. When he lets his emotions out, Take is very much more of a jokester enjoying to try and keep people smiling as much as he can. Though sometimes his joking and prying gets a bit too far and despite him enjoying it, others might find it particularly annoying or offensive if going too long. Stats Abilities Magic Ex-Arts D-Links Drive Forms Basic: Paladin Form Basic: Diamond Dust A cold aura envelopes Takehiko as his keyblade freezes the very air it cuts through. Takehiko gains the ability to shoot magical icy bullets from his keyblade. Enhanced: ? ? Overdrive: ? ? Keyblade Transformations To be added later. Relationships Gero Since he was the one who gave Take the keyblade, the boy was expecting for years for him to return and train him. He was unaware of Gero's circumstances, and didn't even know his name in order to be able to ask. When he finally did find Gero, he asked if he had been the one to give him the keyblade. It soon got to a point where Gero tried to explain to Take that he was destined for more than the battlefield, but Take explained he was still a soldier on a battlefield, just the weapon and enemies were different. They parted with Take not really wanting anything to do with him. Atmos Take's first reaction to Atmos was distant due to his mental state, but once he started opening up he grew to highly respect her and learn quite a bit from her. She was ultimately the first person he was able to open up with emotionally for the first time in years. Although he wouldn't say so out loud Take thinks of her like a mother figure he never really got at home. Chrono Whether it was because he was the first person around his age to not push him away in years, or because they hit it off pretty well during their first conversation, Take considers Chrono to be his best friend. Having been there through his training and his slow breakthroughs, Chrono's kindness made an impact and Take respected how quickly he seemed to learn techniques for using the keyblade. He's the only person out of all the students that he feels comfortable opening up about his emotional state with and the only one he trusts with confidential information. Mika Despite not knowing her very long, Take was partnered up with her to go search Eventide Town when they began looking for the Light Chaser. He enjoyed her energy along with her banter with her cat Nini. He didn't know her very long, but he was the one who ended up following Nini to discover Mika's fate, and was the one who had to break the news to everyone about her death. Take still keeps a lookout for her cat almost as some sort of penance for not being able to have done more to save her. Tinarah Take had initially formally met her when she was 12 and she was particularly nervous about herself and others getting hurt during the fighting. He suggested to her that maybe what she could do was practice her healing to get better at it. Not long after, Tinarah was kidnapped and Take had to be the one to break the news about her going missing along with Mika dying, specifically knowing breaking that news to Chrono would be hard. When he next saw her, she was older than him and no longer a shy and timid girl and was instead less trusting and still broken from her experiences in the other realm. He tried to approach her without necessarily talking about any of the painful parts if he could help it, and tried helping her work through it. They bonded a bit more over their similar priority of protecting others before themselves, and a couple of jokes scattered in for good measure. While he isn't exactly sure how to approach her in terms of talking about what she's gone through, he definitely trusts her to the extent that his combat style now bounces directly with her's. Trivia To be added later. Category:Characters